Just Another Tratie Story
by WouldFallToTartarusForYou
Summary: Travis and Connor are up to their tricks again and Katie just about can't take it anymore. Just a little 2 shot for all you tratie fans out there. Hope you enjoy!
1. Katie

_"__A woman either hates or loves; she knows no medium"__ ~Dame Edith Evans_

Katie was furious. It was 7 AM on Easter Day. 7AM! And_ they_ were already up to their tricks.

Ugh, the Stoll brothers. Just the thought of them sparks anger deep inside of her. They had been coming to camp year-round together since Travis and Katie were 8, Connor 7. She was 17 now and not one day of those 9 years had Travis Stoll forgotten to torture good old Katie Gardner.

Sure in the past they had done little annoying things to get under the skin of the Demeter cabin. She could put up with blue hair dye in the shampoo or whip cream in their pillows (well at least she reacted to these like any normal human would, by yelling her head off at the Stoll brothers), but chocolate bunnies on the roof? Not only did the chocolate melt into the grass roof ruining hours of hard work but this was also a direct insult to Demeter. That was not cool.

Katie woke, with a start, with her little half-sister tugging on her comforter. She groaned and opened her eyes, "What is it Mary?"

Mary was a small child of 5 years with big bright green eyes. Eyes that were opened so wide right now that Katie thought they would pop out. _Crap,_ she thought,_ what'd they do this time?_

Katie jumped out of bed and quickly put on an old pair of converse. She marched outside, not caring that she was only wearing a tank top with very short pajama shorts or that her hair was in a messy bun, to discover half the camp chuckling and staring in disbelief at the roof of the cabin.

Dread washed over Katie. Most of the Hermes pranks occurred so often that they didn't cause a fuss anymore, so half the camp watching and waiting for her reaction was not a good sign. She turned slowly on her heels and her jaw dropped in awe. The usually lush green grass that served as a roof for the Demeter cabin was covered with hundreds of melting chocolate bunnies.

The awe, caused by the ADHD side of Katie's brain wondering how they managed to get so many chocolate bunnies on the roof, was almost instantly replaced by raw and genuine anger.

Anger and hate flashed in her eyes as she whirled around to face the hysterically laughing Stoll brothers in the middle of the crowd. Everyone took the hint and "inconspicuously" turned to start walking slowly in another direction, only to stop 30 feet away at the edge of the commons area in order to eaves drop on the pending drama filled conversation.

Connor and Travis ceased laughing when they realized they had been abandoned. Katie started walked toward them slowly with a menacing look on her face. Travis, being the leader of the duo, evenly met her gaze. Connor took this as his cue and slowly backed away saying something along the lines of, "Yeah, um… I'll be right over here if you need me. Have a nice chat!"

Katie stopped a few feet from Travis and stood patiently waiting for his lousy excuse for an explanation. He sauntered up to her with a cocky smirk on his face that made Katie's heart speed up. When he stopped he was standing right over her, putting Katie at an automatic disadvantage. Travis was 6'4" and had broad shoulders while Katie was only 5'5" with a petite frame, allowing Travis to tower over her.

"Hi there Katie-Kat, is there anything I can do for you?"

Katie tried to conceal a blush at the nickname he had taken to calling her. She took a deep breath and said through clenched teeth, "Why, in the name of  
>Hades, did you put chocolate bunnies on my cabin's roof?"<p>

He smirked at her, "Well it is Easter, thought I'd help you get into the spirit."

Te anger welled up inside of her, who did he think he was?"Get into the spirit? Gods dang it Travis don't you get it?-"

He snorted, "Why no Katie-Kat, please do explain!" She gritted her teeth at his interruption.

"This isn't funny anymore! Do you seriously think you can get away with offending a Goddess?"

"Offending a Goddess? I think that's a bit rash-"

"Rash? You don't think vandalizing plants belonging to the Goddess the Harvest would offend her at all?"

"Oh please vandalizing? It was a joke!"

"Joke!" Katie cried, "We Demeter kids poor our hearts, souls, and hard work into every plant that we care for! So I'm sorry if I'm mad that you just threw away so much of our time because of one 'joke'."

"I forgive you." Travis stated seriously.

She stared at him like he was an alien who had just fallen from the sky. "What?"

"Well you said sorry for overreacting so I forgave you."

Katie stomped her foot in frustration, "Oh my gods, Stoll you know what I mean!"

Travis stepped closer and said evenly, "Do I, Gardner, do I really know what you mean?"

"Travis, will you stop messing around? This is a matter of the pride of my cabin and the reputation of my mother. I will not just stand around and do nothing while you embarrass us! For nine years I have put up with this, but this was the last straw!" During this whole speech Travis had a small grin growing on his face and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Katie became even angrier because her speech didn't have the affect she wanted.  
>"I will not put up with you and your devil spawn brother anymore!" Travis took a step forward challenging Katie. An uneasy look passed over Katie's face. Travis was close. Extremely close.<p>

She could see every detail of his shocking blue eyes, she could see the peice of curly brown hair that layed on his forehead refusing to stay with the rest of his locks, and she could see every freckle that splayed across his straight nose and cheeks.

Her eyes dropped to his lips. They looked so soft and pink- _No. I will not let him win._ She forced her eyes to look up to his only to find that he was staring at her lips too.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she opened them again she raised her hand and poked Travis' chest with each adjective. "You are the most annoying, maddening, irritating, frustrating, infuriating, nauseating, repulsive-"

Her list was cut short because, lighting fast, Travis swung an arm around her waist and crushed her to his body, and kissed her with all he had.

Katie's eyes widened and she realized that almost by impulse, she had responded to Travis' kiss. He tasted like a mixture of candy and coke. At this moment, she really liked candy and coke. Quickly she found herself. She placed her hands on Travis' fit chest and pushed hard.

Unfortunately this didn't have the affect she wanted. It only caused him to take a step backwards. "What in the name of-" But he didn't wait for her to finish. Again.

He pulled her toward him, arching her back, and kissed her again. This time more urgently. His free hand reached up and tangled its fingers into Katie's hair giving a slight tug. This action caused a small gasp to escape her mouth and her knees to go weak. The firmness of his lips against hers had her tingling all the way from her lips down to her toes. Katie sighed, realizing that he was much stronger than her, and gave into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer and continued to enjoy the feeling his soft lips moving around hers.

They stayed like that for a minute more until Travis reluctantly pulled away. Katie's mind was clouded and she could barely form a coherent thought as she stared into the emotional blue orbs if the man before her. As her heavy breathing slowed and her senses cleared she became aware of the stares from the people around her. She glanced around at the gaping crowd. No one said a word; they just stared with open mouths.

She returned her disbelieving stare to Travis. He was grinning wildly like a kid on Christmas. He shot her a quick wink and said, "Later, Gardner." And just like that he turned and sauntered back to the Hermes cabin.

As he was walking back, Connor seemed to recollect himself and started clapping slowly and loudly into the long silence that inhabited itself into the commons area. Slowly all the guys started to join in, nodding approvingly at Travis' choice in handling this situation. Then the Aphrodite cabin joined in, squealing in delight as they started to talk excitedly amongst themselves. Soon everyone was clapping, whooping, and wolf whistling as Travis walked onto the porch. When he got to the door he turned, bowed to the crowd, sent one last wink at Katie, and disappeared from sight.

Katie watched this whole spectacle with her mouth agape and her face slowly getting redder and redder.

When Travis disappeared she turned quickly on her heel and sped walked back to the Demeter cabin.

The campers slowly dispersed realizing there entertainment for the morning was over.

If they had walked into the Hermes cabin, they would have seen a 17 year old boy jumping on his bed and dancing around the cabin, unable to keep his enthusiasm contained inside his body. That is until one minute later when he would stop, out of breath, and spread out on the wood floor. He would let out a very loud shout of glee and think to himself,_ I think I'm in love with Katie Gardner._

If they walked into the Demeter cabin they would have seen a 17 year old girl sitting on her bed thinking about a certain boy's soft lips; the fact that where you find hate, love isn't too far off; and smiling like a maniac. That is until one minute later when she would realize that there was still melted chocolate on the roof. She would groan dropping her head into her hands and think, _Oh. Crap. Here comes the hate again._

* * *

><p><strong>Hi guys! Thank you so much for reading my story! Make sure to stay tuned for chapter 2 :) I would really appreciate it if you left a review with any suggestions or advice! Every review makes my day so much better :D<strong>


	2. Travis

**Hey guys! Just wanted to clear some things up before you read this chapter. Yes it is the same plot/story line as the last chapter but this chapter is in Travis' POV instead of Katie's.  
>Hope you enjoy!<strong>

* * *

><p>It was 5:30 AM and Travis Stoll was in a fantastic mood. Usually Hermes kids aren't the, well, <em>happiest<em> kids in the morning. Everyone at camp had known that fact since the itching powder incident. The Hermes kids didn't _mean_ to have the whole camp itching for a week but, hey, don't wake up a kid with a jar of _Itching Powder: Now spreads by just a touch!_sitting right next to his head.

The reason for Travis' peculiar mood was simple, he was pulling a prank. And not just any prank, the king of all pranks. And not just on any cabin, on the Demeter cabin. Katie's cabin.

Just the mention of the name Katie had Travis' heart racing in his chest. Travis has had a major crush on Katie ever since he saw her walk into the dining hall next to Chiron on his second day of camp. Being the 8 year old trouble maker he was then, he got to know this beautiful daughter of Demeter the only way he knew how, by pranking.

As soon as he started pranking her and her cabin he knew he wouldn't be stopping any time soon. He love the way her beautiful green eyes flashed with anger, the way her plump pink lips pressed together in frustration, and the way her little nose wrinkled in annoyance. She was like a determined little kitten trying to fight lion.

And that was what brought him here to the roof of the Demeter cabin, unwrapping 500 chocolate bunnies on Easter morning.

An hour later Travis lead his snickering and giggling half-siblings quietly down to the commons area, a courtyard in the middle of all the cabins. Campers who were starting to  
>wake up and wander to the dining pavilion stopped and stared in disbelief.<p>

In no time, a large crowd had gathered. Connor and Travis were standing near the middle of the crowd waiting for a certain daughter of Demeter to come out of her cabin.

Travis being 6'4" had no trouble seeing over the crowd. He saw a small girl with big green eyes come out of the cabin. Her eyes widened and she ran back in the cabin.

Travis grinned. This was going to be good.  
>Travis was getting so impatient that he had started bouncing on his toes. His ADHD was not serving him well at the moment. To distract himself he started wrestling and joking around with Connor which had them both out of breath and laughing so hard they were doubled over in minutes.<p>

This is the position these mischievous brothers found themselves in when they glanced around to see that they had been deserted in the center of the commons area as the rest of the crowd moseyed around 30 feet away.

Travis stopped laughing and looked up to see a very angry Katie Gardner walking his way. His breath caught in his throat when he saw what she was wearing. The only thing he could think was_, damn._

He thought he faintly heard Connor say something along the lined of, "Yeah, um… I'll be right over here if you need me. Have a nice chat!" but he was too busy staring to be sure.

_Snap out of it!_ He thought to himself, _you are cool and collected._ He quickly modified his facial expression to amused as he evenly returned her stare.

She stopped a good 10 feet ahead of him, so he sauntered up to her closing the gap in hope that their whole conversation wouldn't be heard by the entire camp. Silently to himself Travis admitted that there might have been an ulterior motive somewhere along the lines of wanting to be closer to her. But he would never admit that out loud.

"Hi there Katie-Kat, is there anything I can do for you?" He congratulated himself on the casual tone he seemed to pull off and smirked at the faint blush that colored Katie's cheeks when he called her by her nickname.

Katie took a deep breath and said with frustration seeping into her words, "Why, in the name of Hades, did you put chocolate bunnies on my cabin's roof?"

He smirked at her, "Well it is Easter, thought I'd help you get into the spirit."

"Get into the spirit? Gods dang it Travis don't you get it?-"

He snorted, "Why no Katie-Kat, please do explain!"

"This isn't funny anymore! Do you seriously think you can get away with offending a Goddess?"

_Say what now? _Travis thought shocked. "Offending a Goddess? I think that's a bit rash-"

"Rash? You don't think vandalizing plants belonging to the Goddess of the Harvest would offend her at all?"

"Oh please vandalizing? It was a joke!" Travis insisted.

"Joke!" Katie cried, "We Demeter kids poor our hearts, souls, and hard work into every plant that we care for! So I'm sorry if I'm mad that you just threw away so much of our time because of one 'joke'."

"I forgive you." Travis stated seriously. She did say she was sorry after all.

"What?" Katie said incredulously.

"Well you said sorry for overreacting so I forgave you." Travis explained. He thought it was pretty straight forward.

Katie stomped her foot in frustration, "Oh my gods, Stoll you know what I mean!"

Travis stepped closer and said evenly, "Do I, Gardner, do I really know what you mean?"

"Travis, will you stop messing around? This is a matter of the pride of my cabin and the reputation of my mother. I will not just stand around and do nothing while-"  
>Travis' mind started to wander off in the middle of her rant. A little piece of her straight brown hair had fallen out of her messy bun and now hung in front of her eyes. He wanted to brush it behind her ear so badly so he could see her emerald orbs better. Whenever he looked at her he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes. From this close he could see every single fleck of dark green in them. They seemed to be drawing him in. He smiled at that thought.<br>"I will not put up with you and your devil spawn brother anymore!" Travis took another step toward Katie. He needed to be closer to her. He needed to be able to see every aspect of her beautiful and perfect face.

As he stepped forward an uneasy look passed over Katie's face. Travis was close to her. Extremely close.

Travis saw Katie's eyes dropped to his lips and he couldn't help but do the same. Her lips looked so plump and had a dark pink color. His heart lurched as he found himself doing what he had wanted, but had forbidden himself, to do for 9 years. He was ever so slowly leaning towards Katie Gardner.

Katie closed her eyes and took a deep breath, bringing Travis bad to reality. She lifted her petite hand and started poking Travis in the chest. Each time her finger met his chest, a shiver was sent down his spine. "You are the most annoying, maddening, irritating, frustrating, infuriating, nauseating, repulsive-"

And right then Travis did something he had wanted to do for 9 years. He did something he had never had the courage to do. He did something he just couldn't stand not doing for another second. He thought, _what the hell, why not?,_ wrapped his arm around Katie's waist, pulled her into his body, and kissed her with all he had.

The first thing her noticed was that Katie was kissing him back. The second thing was that her lips tasting like strawberries, warm sweet strawberries that you eat with sugar in the middle of the summer. He was thoroughly enjoying the feel of her soft, warm body pressed up against his chest and her sweet lips moulding around his.

He could've stayed kissing her forever. However, she placed her small hands on his chest sending a shock through his body, and shoved as hard as she could. Of course this only caused Travis to take one step back with his arm remaining around Katie's small waist.

Katie looked flabbergasted. "What in the name of-" But Travis wasn't going to let her go that easily. He pulled her back into him, causing her back to arch, cupped the back of her head with his free hand, and kissed her more urgently. He had waited 9 years for this, so he wanted to get the most out of it that he could.

Travis felt as if his mind was clouding over, like it was being intoxicated by the sweet taste of the beautiful women before him. After a few more seconds Katie let out a small sigh causing Travis' heart to lurch again and his insides grin as she wrapped her arms around Travis' neck. He felt her small fingers tangle themselves into his curly locks and he surpressed the urge to let out a small groan.  
>The fact that Katie had such an effect on Travis was a surprise even for him. He absentmindedly wondered why he could kiss so many Aphrodite girls but the only girl that caused him to react like this was one beautiful daughter of Demeter.<p>

They remained in this position kissing enthusiastically for another minute or so until Travis reluctantly pulled back out of breath.

He watched with a huge grin on his face as Katie gazed at him then looked around with a bewildered expression. She returned her incredulous gaze to him causing Travis' smile to broaden because of her slightly pink cheeks and swollen lips. He had had that effect on her and it made him the happiest man on earth.

Realizing that he should probably leave the crime scene before the victim came to, he said, "Later, Gardner," sent her a quick wink, and turned to saunter back to his cabin. He couldn't help but notice that his first few steps were in absolute silence. He almost laughed out loud at the fact that he caused around 100 ADHD kids to all stand, shocked, in complete silence.

After a few seconds Travis figured Connor couldn't take it anymore because he started up a slow and loud clap. Before Travis knew it, everyone in the commons area was clapping, whooping, and wolf whistling.

When he reached the door to his cabin, Travis turned around. And just because he was thoroughly enjoying being the center of attention, Travis bowed and sent one last wink to a still shocked and red faced Katie.

And just like that, he turned and entered his cabin.  
>If they had walked into the Hermes cabin, they would have seen a 17 year old boy jumping on his bed and dancing around the cabin, unable to keep his enthusiasm contained inside his body. That is until one minute later when he would stop, out of breath, and spread out on the wood floor. He would let out a very loud shout of glee and think to himself,<em> I think I'm in love with Katie Gardner.<em>

If they walked into the Demeter cabin they would have seen a 17 year old girl sitting on her bed thinking about a certain boy's soft lips; the fact that where you find hate, love isn't too far off; and smiling like a maniac. That is until one minute later when she would realize that there was still melted chocolate on the roof. She would groan dropping her head into her hands and think, _Oh. Crap. Here comes the hate again._

* * *

><p><strong>Just one last thing, I wanted to point out that Travis is not a wimp for not asking Katie out for 9 years! haha in my world he was just trying to deny his feelings because everyone (*cough cough* Connor) expected him to be dating some Aphrodite girl (psh Drew)<strong>

**Anywhoo thanks so much for reading! Please feel free to comment with any suggestions or advice!**


End file.
